1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for the synchronization of musical reproduction and the display of the current position in the lyrics when music expressed in terms of a digital code which conforms to the MIDI standard, for example, is reproduced on a MIDI sound source such as a synthesizer and the lyric which accompany the music are simultaneously displayed on some sort of visual display unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The MIDI standard is already known as a mode for the expression of music in digital code by breaking the music down into its constituent elements such as tempo, intervals, lengths of sound and timbre. Music created on the basis of this standard can also be used as a form of music sometimes known as "karaoke" music. For the performance of karaoke music it is necessary that the singer has access to the words of the song and recently it has become common practice to display the words on a display medium such as a visual display terminal for the singer to read while he is singing. The applicant has made a succession of applications in receipt of this sort of technology (for example, Patent Application S63-308503, Patent Application H1-3086, Patent Application H1-11298).